


Wizarding SoULMAtES

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Souls of Unassuming Lives Mated Among the Existing Souls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Soulmate Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of soulmate drabbles concerning characters from the Harry Potter universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Another soulmate drabble collection for my SoULMAtES series – this one Harry Potter shaped.  You can find the list below of them and their titles below.

 

  1. Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter | Autograph
  2. Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter | A Second Question
  3. Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley | Why Did It Have To Be You?
  4. Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley | After Runes Class



 

Although I don't mind if someone decides to take one of these ideas and expand on them, I would prefer if you notified me about it first and linked back to this story, or at least the chapter you decided to expand on.

 

Unless otherwise stated, the Soulmate-Identifying Marks in this story are of your soulmate's first words to you.


	2. Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter | Autograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban, after Sirius is rescued but before the students leave Hogwarts for the summer.

For as long as he could remember, Harry held out hope to meet his soulmate one day.  He ignored everything the Dursleys ever told him about how his soulmate would surely dislike them as much as they did, and did everything he could to find out about Stubby Boardman.

After a trip to the local library to use their computers, he found several Stubby Boardmans, but none of them were famous, and who would want an autograph from someone that wasn’t famous?

After turning eleven and finding out he was the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was just happy that his soulmate wasn’t going to ask for his autograph instead.  It wasn’t until third year, listening to the Wireless with his dormmates, hoping to hear something about Sirius Black that Harry realized his soulmate might be magical.

“Ugh, the Hobgoblins again,” Seamus groaned as another one of the Hobgoblins’ songs came on.

Ron nodded in agreement, “They just haven’t been the same since Stubby Boardman left because of the turnip-incident.”

“Wait, there’s a Stubby Boardman who’s a wizard?” Harry asked.  “Is he famous?”

“Is he famous?” Seamus repeats, in a mocking tone.  “More famous than you even.  Only decent lead singer the Hobgoblins ever had.”

“That explains so much,” Harry said.  “I’ve been looking for a famous Stubby Boardman, but I hadn’t found one before.”  Harry showed his friends his soulmark.  But he wouldn’t hear the words until the end of the year.

“Do you think Stubby Boardman would give me his autograph if I asked, Harry Potter?” a voice called from behind him.  He turned around excitedly, to see his soulmate was a thin Ravenclaw with long blonde hair.

“I think if you asked really nicely, he would,” Harry replied.  “It’s nice to finally meet my soulmate.”

The girl’s eyes widened even further than they already had been.

“Oh,” she said.  “I wasn’t expecting this.”

“You already know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“My name is Luna Lovegood.  It is very nice to meet you Harry Potter.”

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Luna Lovegood,” Harry said smiling.


	3. Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter | A Second Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during fourth year before the Yule Ball.

“Hey, Greengrass, can I talk to you for a second?” Harry asked.

Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes.  Ever since that bint Parkinson had seen her soulmark and spread it around the school, every boy in the school had said it to see if they could trick her into thinking they were her soulmate.

“What do you want, Potter?  I’m busy doing Slytherin things.”  Tracy Davis, her best friend, giggled a little.

Harry seemed stunned, “Well, I was only planning on asking you to the Ball, but now I have a second question.”  He pulled up his shirt and turned to the side.  Written across his ribs was _What do you want, Potter?  I’m busy doing Slytherin things._   “Is this your handwriting?”

Tracy’s giggling turned into cackling.  Daphne glared at her before turning back to Harry.

“It is, yes.  However, due to a recent incident, I’ll require a sample of your handwriting before I show you mine.”

“Okay?” Harry said, confused.  Then he blinked, “Wait, are you the one that Parkinson blabbed about the soulmark of?”

“I am.”

“Ah, I think I’ll need to talk to Fred and George then.”

“I think Astoria already has,” Tracy said.  Then, for Harry’s benefit, she added, “Daphne’s sister.”

“And Ginny’s soulmate since last week, right?”

“Yes.  On the plus side, Daph, at least you won’t have to marry Malfoy now.”

Daphne grinned, “The Soulmate Exception Clause in the Greengrass-Black marriage contract.  Looks like it’ll be dormant for another generation at least.”


	4. Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley | Why Did It Have To Be You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on Halloween of Year one, just before the troll. Percy had spoken to Hermione before but as part of the group of first years, not to her specifically, so it didn’t count towards his first words.

Percy Weasley took his job as prefect very seriously.  As one of the new fifth year prefects, it was his job to keep watch over the first years, which he did mostly by taking headcounts of them at the tables during meals.

“Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville,” Percy muttered as he spotted each first-year.  “Lavender, Parvati, Leeann, Fay…”  Percy looked up and down the table, but couldn’t see the one he was looking for.  “Where’s Hermione?”

Lavender heard him and turned to tell him, “Oh, she’s been in the bathroom all afternoon, after Ron made her cry.”

“I see.  Thank you for telling me.  Which bathroom?”

* * *

Percy could hear sniffling as he got closer.  He opened the bathroom door, but didn’t quite step in it.

“Hermione?  It’s time for dinner – the Halloween feast is tonight, remember?  Don’t you want to go?”

The sniffling stopped abruptly, and then Percy heard the words he’s been dreading since he learned to read.

“Why did it have to be _you_?  It was _your_ brother that made me cry,” Hermione said.

“And it’s my brother who will be having detention because of that.  With Snape, if I can manage it.  I always thought it would be Fred and George that would make my soulmate cry, you know.”  Percy peeked his head into the bathroom to see Hermione with a faint smile.

His badge began buzzing.  It only took a few seconds for him to remember what that meant.

“Hermione, we have to return to the common room now.  An emergency has been declared.”

Hermione stepped forward, “What sort of emergency?”

“We won’t know until we get there and ask the other students.  They’ll have been sent back to their common rooms too.”

Hermione bit her lip, “Ron’s going to be there too.”

“And if it would make you feel better, I’ll hex him silent for a few hours.  Maybe hex his whole mouth shut.  A few hours without stuffing his face won’t kill him.  Maybe it'll even teach him a little self-restraint.”

Hermione giggled and finally came forward, grabbing his hand.


	5. Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley | After Runes Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a week before _A Second Question_ (chapter 3).

With so few of her own year taking Ancient Runes, Ginny’s class included students from all four houses.  Mostly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, Ginny was one of two Gryffindors – the other being Colin ~~Creepy~~ Creevey, whose obsession with Harry Potter was worse than hers had ever been.

And then there was the sole Slytherin of the class – Astoria Greengrass.  While the girl was polite and kind to people (even muggleborns which was weird for a Slytherin), her elder sister’s reputation as the ‘Ice Queen of Slytherin’ had several of the boys in the class angry with her.

Ginny wasn’t sure why.  Even with six older brothers, boys and their thought processes were a mystery to her.  Still, with the way the boys in the class were acting, it wasn’t too surprising to find Astoria in the hallway, picking up books and loose pieces of parchment from a split in her bag.

“Ugh, those brats,” Ginny said, bending down to help her pick up her things.  “You know, if you’d just hex them a few times, they’d probably leave you alone.”

Astoria gave her a small smile, “Think you could teach me that Bat Bogey Curse of yours?”

Ginny smiled back, “My brother Bill’s actually.  He invented it when he was in school, and then taught me when he saw my soulmark.  By the way, I assume this is your handwriting?”

Ginny turned over her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her robe, where _Think you could teach me that Bat Bogey Curse of yours?_ was written in a cursive script.  It was a good thing her parents had never heard of the curse before, or they probably would have banned her brother from teaching it to her until she was an old maid.

“And this would be yours,” Astoria said, holding out her own wrist, with _You know, if you’d just hex them a few times, they’d probably leave you alone_.  “I didn’t want to hex them before I found you.”


End file.
